To improve cost efficiency and patient care, hospitals and other care facilities are increasingly using medical devices such as vital signs monitors and infusion pumps. Increasingly, these devices are controlled by electronics including one or more processors. These devices are typically programmable and may be controlled by a centralized system. Both the medical devices and the centralized system often contain multiple applications. A manufacturer of those applications may want to control access to the applications. For example, the manufacturer may limit access to customers that have paid for use of the applications.